


The Same Coin

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a hunting trip, Merlin and Arthur are forced to seek shelter in a cave during a storm.  The time alone causes thoughts and feelings are revealed, but what will come of them once they return the Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on fanfiction.net and deviantart.

Arthur Pendragon found himself watching Merlin yet again as Gwen and Morgana helped the servant boy learn to fight more easily with a sword. Yes, he probably should be the one doing that, causing their swords to clash against one another's, he should be the one… The one that cause the sweat on Merlin's brow, causing his chest to heave with heavy breaths from how long he had been moving. The servant, for all of his many faults, was fast and able to dodge most of the blows that Morgana sent his way. It pleased the young prince to watch though he would have taken more pleasure from being the one training him, but the girls had insisted. The smile on his lips appeared again as he leaned against the side of the castle watching, it meant he could take Merlin out on a hunt alone, without the guards.

It was something he had done in the past, but always within an hour's ride from the court, this time however, this time he had asked his father if he could go away for several days. To escape the castle and the duties of being a prince (not that he paid much mind to them other than obeying his father), but the one condition had been he had to take a trained knight, and his servant. Normally, that wouldn't had bothered Arthur, but he did not want to still be under his father's thumb. It had been a long shot to ask the all mighty and powerful king Uther for his blessing to go on the hunt, but it worked. They were to leave the next morning.

The young prince Pendragon took one last look at his manservant before he straightened up and went to check on the horses. It would only be a couple of hours till they were set to leave, and Arthur knew that if anyone would make sure everything was set it would be Merlin. With one last glance over his shoulder, Arthur Pendragon went into the stables, thoughts of his manservant still flying through his mind.

It was the only thing he could think of. Merlin in all his clumsiness; Merlin getting pelted by rotten fruit; Merlin doing his chores while he watched him with eager eyes… Lord, if Merlin knew just how long he would sit there and stare from the shadows, watching him with a faint smile on his lips, Arthur was sure the boy would quit his position instantly. Although…that would make his thoughts slightly less damning in his mind. Merlin was his servant, and he was a prince. There should be none of the thoughts that he was having floating around his brain each and every night.

Not to mention his secret wish that some day the servant would just trip close enough to him that Arthur could catch him. That way for once he could save Merlin, even if it was only saving him from possibly falling flat on his face.

There was a faint smile on his lips as his fingers combed out his prized mare's mane, an action Arthur knew the mare loved immensely. It would be a long ride for her and the horse they were letting Merlin use, another young one, strong and fast stallion with a chestnut coat. The two were good strong horses, would serve them both well, but still they were animals and the ride would be hard. When it came to his beautiful brown mare with a mane like onyx, Arthur made sure she was given the best care she could get (even if sometimes that meant Merlin, but Athena, his horse, always appeared to like the servant).

A soft cough and Arthur turned around to see Merlin there, hands gripping the strap of the bag he normally wore over his shoulder. "Sire, you should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow Arthur."

For a split second, Arthur considered the vague idea of grabbing Merlin, shoving him up against the wall and finally kissing the man he had been wanting to almost since they day they had met, but the prince came back to reality when he felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder. He simply nodded, gave his servant a pat on the shoulder and went to head up to his chambers.

The room was already set for him, and he had to assume that Merlin at some point had snuck away to prepare his bed and clean the room. The boy truly was amazing… There was a smile on his lips as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him. The following day was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

It was early, the grass still damp with dew as the pair left the castle walls behind, Arthur on his mare Athena, Merlin on Amadeus; a dark brown almost black stallion, their gear secured to the saddles of their steeds. Arthur had one hand on the reigns, the other resting on his sword.

He was on edge, how could he not be? It was one of the first times that he had been allowed out of the castle and into the woods without an armed guard following him, and he had been sure that that morning his father would have changed his mind and sent someone to follow them. It was something that Arthur was sure would have happened, but it hadn't; Uther Pendragon was actually letting him go without a guard. If anyone had told Arthur that his father would be willing to do that, he wouldn't have believed them.

His eyes were on the sky a frown on his lips. It was gray, looked like at any second the sky would open up and send barrels of precious rain down on top of them. For a moment he wanted to voice his worry about the rain to Merlin, but his pride and thrill that they were finally off on their own with permission from the king wouldn't allow him to do what was probably the smarter idea. So he kept riding, looking for a good place to make camp, set up for the night, they could always hunt tomorrow, but more importantly they'd have shelter from the rain.

It was just as he was turning to his companion that a clap of thunder rang out through the forest. The horses pawed at the ground nervously and Arthur made sure to grab the reigns with both hands, looking to see Merlin petting Amadeus's neck softly looking to him. "We need to get to shelter," Merlin called out to him over another clap of thunder and a flash of lightening.

Arthur nodded in agreement, motioning for Merlin to follow as he squeezed the sides of his horse, getting her going back at a trot. "Can you think of anywhere?" he asked as Merlin rode up beside him.

"No sire…but perhaps by the cliffs there will be someplace. At least an overhang we could get out of the rain from…" They fell into a silence as they made their way down the familiar paths towards the cliffs.

The rain started to pound on the ground, making the ground slick and muddy for the horses as they trotted through the heavy rain. Arthur was soaked, cold and shivering beneath his wet clothes, when finally through the sheets of rain he spotted it, an opening in the cliffs. "Merlin!" he shouted to his servant leading his horse over to the cave and inside, Merlin close behind him.

The cave they had found themselves in was fairly large, big enough for both horses to get away from the rain and stay dry. The ground was covered with branches and other small twigs, just enough for them to be able to make a fire to dry their things, which was what Arthur spotted Merlin trying to do, while he himself was attempting to dry off the horses.

Athena was still pawing at the ground nervously, Amadeus standing by her side pressed close, and Arthur figured there was no way that he would be able to get the two of them apart. They were both cold and trying to get warm in the way they knew best, to stay close.

A soft sound of a fire crackling caught Arthur's attention as he pulled the saddles and packs from the horses, and he glanced over his shoulder watching Merlin through the corner of his eye. The dark haired male was kneeling by a small fire, poking at it with a stick, trying to get it larger, warmer. With a soft sigh Arthur moved beside him unpacking their spare clothes to lay beside the fire, hopefully to allow the clothes to dry. "How are you feeling Arthur?"

The prince glanced over at Merlin, seeing the slightest hint of concern in his eyes, and Arthur simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just cold…and wet…" Some trip this was turning out to be. "And you?" No answer came from Merlin and Arthur glanced over at his companion, watched him shiver. "Merlin…" he said softly and moved closer to him, putting his arm around him, holding him close. "We'll be warmer this way…"

Despite the fact that it was purely to try and help him get warm, his heart was still pounding with having the object of his heart's desire so close to him. "Thanks Arthur," Merlin whispered, thankful for the warmth from his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, and the rain still poured down on the gray castle walls of Camelot, drenching all those who dared to venture out into it. The knights were all out in the rain, taking shifts to wait and watch for their prince to return to the safety that the stonewalls provided, but there had been no sign of them, neither the prince, his servant nor the horses. It was why the knights were out, just to watch and wait.

Sir Lancelot, had been one of the unfortunate few that had drawn the first watch, in the early morning with the rain drops as cold as steel and feeling as sharp as needles against what bare skin he had visible. Beneath his armor, he was shivering, though confident that if Arthur and Merlin were trapped somewhere they would be dry. Neither of the boys were foolish enough to stay out in the rain during such a powerful storm, and it was that thought in mind that he returned to his quarters to get out of his sopping wet clothes and freezing armor.

The knight closed the door behind him to his small but comfortable chambers and proceeded to undo his armor and peel off the chainmail. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he glanced back over his shoulder to see his fellow knight leaning against the wall. "Gwaine, what are you doing here?" he asked in his ever so soft-spoken way.

Gwaine just stood there for a second, a lazy smirk on his lips as he gazed at Lancelot who looked similar to a drowned rat in his current state. "Came to check on you, heard the rain was really coming down out there. Thought you could use some help from your knight in shining armor to get warm again."

As Lancelot gazed at him, flashes of their previous meeting after Lancelot pulled him drunk out of his mind from the Tavern (and paid for his bar tab); Gwaine's lips on his, drunken words whispered into his ear, body flush against his. It was meant to be a one time encounter but it had happened, over and over again. It was like a drug, but for which one of them?

Not him…he had long since given up on Gwen, the pretty servant girl that had seem to stole his heart with a single glance. But she had eyes only for one and that was Arthur. But then there was Gwaine who he knew for a fact had his eyes on another dark haired wonder, of an entirely different class, status, and hell different gender from Gwen.

It was only when he felt Gwaine's rough hand against his cheek did he snap back to reality to look into the other man's eyes, lips so close they could touch and lead to that night's encounter. "I can't Gwaine…" Lancelot whispered to him, his palms pressed to the other male's chest, pushing him back off of him. "You're drunk."

"What's your point?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Never stopped you before has it?"

The knight sir Lancelot took a breath and looked at him. "I can't do this because you still love him." Gwaine's body went completely tense against his own. "Don't you?"

Lancelot had no idea what exactly happened between Gwaine and Merlin that caused the falling out between the two of them, but knowing Merlin it probably had something to do with Arthur… Everything that boy did revolved around their once and future king. Or was there a worse reason for their split.

"Maybe, kid's my only friend, first person I cared 'bout in years." There was such sorrow forming in Gwaine's eyes that in made Lancelot's heart ache for the other man. "We were good, Merlin and I, he's the reason I came back to Camelot. For a while, things were good till the night you dragged me from the Tavern."

The realization hit Lancelot like a griffon knocking him back would, and he stared at Gwaine with disbelief. "You're saying he thought you and I…"

Gwaine shook his head running a hand through his hair. "No, he saw when I kissed you, had he stayed longer he would have seen you push me off several times." Again, he shook his head. "I messed up with him, and yes I do still love him, but as you clearly know Merlin has set his eyes for someone else."

He couldn't look at Gwaine, guilt welling up in the pit of his stomach that this was all his fault for Merlin and Gwaine leaving each other. Gwaine touched his chin and gently made him look into his eyes. "It was not your fault. You weren't the one who was drunk, if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else Lance…" Gwaine moved his hand to brush against Lancelot's damp cheek. "Am I…saddened by the way things happened? Yes, who would not be? I am glad that it was you and not someone else…"

Lancelot took a step back, then another till Gwaine had him pinned to the wall, body pressed fully against him. "This, us, may not have happened in the way either of us would have liked but it did," Gwaine whispered, his breath ghosting against Lancelot's lips. "I'll be kicked out of the knight hood before I screw something that I like up again…"

A shiver ran up Lancelot's body, hands and back pressed against the wall behind him. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Gwaine wasn't drunk, he knew when Gwaine was drunk and this was not one of those times, he was too lucid. The knight inhaled as Gwaine's hand slid down from his shoulder to rest on his waist, those warm rough hands… "Gwaine…"

"You can't deny it Lance, you want this as much as I do. Don't push me away," his companion muttered before he pressed his lips to Lancelot's. And that was it everything else was forgotten; their conversation before, the knowledge that the prince was still missing, and the fact that they both had shifts later on the day to keep watch for Arthur. It was just them in the room, their hands touch each other, lips on lips, skin against skin. For that moment in time nothing else mattered to them, just that they were there together.

* * *

" _What is he to you Gwaine?" No…it couldn't be…His head ached, he was confused and it shouldn't be happening. Merlin couldn't leave him, he couldn't possibly think that he had cheated... "Answer me! I deserve that much Gwaine, what is Lancelot to you?" Gwaine couldn't answer…_

A while later, Gwaine lay beside his sleeping lover, looking at him through half lidded eyes, hand stroking Lancelot's hair softly. He'd let him sleep, he had already been up for so long and in the cold rain, Lance deserved the break. His lips brushed against the other male's bare shoulder, his mind wandering from the situation back to him and Merlin. He couldn't help it it had become an impulse. And in the back of his mind, Sir Gwaine Knight of Camelot, knew that he could move past that whole scenario that fixed moment in his life that would never change or happen again, and start a new part. And perhaps that would be with the man he now held, his chest pressed against his back.

Gwaine nuzzled Lancelot's hair softly. "Sleep my knight," he whispered though he knew Lancelot was already fast asleep. Oh how he would have loved to stay there and lay with him, but it was his turn to go on duty, out into the cold rain.

As he dressed, Gwaine hoped that Merlin was safe, again another impulse on his part, remnants of emotions that he knew would take a while to pass and fade away, and it didn't take long for his mind to drift back to Lancelot. He wouldn't mess up, he'd do right by Lancelot. He had to, he needed the reason to stay besides his duty to the king.

His gaze lingered on the sleeping man, hoping that he would wake to realize that Gwaine had gone to take his shift, instead of just fucked him and left. A last second thought crossed his mind and he went over, brushing his lips against Lancelot's cheek. "Sleep well Lance…I'll return later…" he said softly stroking the man's cheek one last time before he left to head out into the cold rain.

For hours he stood there in the rain, growing more cold and wet by the second but he wouldn't leave his post not till Leon was there to relieve him and then he could return to his chambers, or Lancelot's. An idea had been slowly forming in his mind and he wondered of King Uther would actually agree to send two of his knights out into this storm for the sake of his son. He'd have to ask the king later, judging by how dark the sky was getting, even darker than what the clouds were causing, it would soon be time for the world to sleep. And even kings did need their beauty sleep.

" _I can't do this anymore Gwaine…I'm sorry, but I can't. Hurts to much…" It couldn't be happening. "Good bye Gwaine…" The door closed and Merlin's words fell on numb ears. Gwaine could not believe it. He had fucked up again…And this time he had hurt the one he cared about most of all._

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to see the smoldering ashes of what had been their fire, giving off barely any light, and zero heat. The only warmth came from the body of his servant, and Arthur glanced to see Merlin still asleep in his arms. He looked so peaceful and innocent like that, as if there was not a care in the world (or a storm raging outside of the cave they were in). With cautious fingers he brushed some hair from Merlin's face, watching him for a moment longer before he gingerly laid him down on the ground. He had to get more wood for the fire, and more importantly food.

They had packed some, since it was suppose to be a hunting trip that they were going on, but first he had to light the fire. It proved to be simple enough to get the flames back, just a matter of putting more dried brush and sticks from the cave floor onto the burning embers and ashes. Soon enough it was warm in the cave once again, and Arthur could look through the packs for food. His eyes however were not on the bag, they were fixed on Merlin's still sleeping form.

Silently he hoped that his friend wasn't sick, and was simply really tired. Out of concern for Merlin, Arthur moved to his side and touched his forehead lightly, it didn't feel hot which as far as he knew was the best way to check to see if a person was sick. It was one of those moments that Arthur found himself having so often were he could just lean down and kiss Merlin with no one to be the wiser. But of course that ran the risk of Merlin waking up just as their lips touched and Arthur assumed that would be hard enough to explain that it just wasn't worth it.

Was he attracted to Merlin? Yes, he was in a bad way. Every moment made by his servant he watched with fascination, and each second that past he longed more and more to the one that his beloved friend fell asleep with. Arthur wanted to kiss him, hug him, hold him close while they slept, and hell he wanted it all. Every single part of a relationship that he could have with him, he wanted it, but a part of him knew the risks, namely his father's reaction if anyone found out about them. Then of course there would be the situation after he became king, assuming things would even get that far.

His gaze had been focused on the fire that he didn't hear Merlin wake. "Arthur?"

The prince snapped back to reality and looked down at Merlin, almost instantly cursing himself as he pulled his hand back from Merlin's face. "Good you're awake," he said as he stood back up going to check on the horses. "We need food Merlin. We got some but I'm rubbish with cooking."

Without another word to his servant, Arthur set about brushing down each of the horses, letting Merlin make food for the two of them. He was too close to him…Arthur didn't want to hurt Merlin, but he feared that some how, some day he would.


	3. Chapter 3

There was an awkward silence, both before and after Merlin and Arthur had eaten and the dark haired boy sat by the fire with a frown on his lips. It made no sense to him, Arthur was all but avoiding him like he was sick with the plague. Didn't Arthur realize that they were stuck there and that if they didn't help each other, they could be in danger? Well at least Arthur would, he'd probably starve, the prince was rubbish at cooking or doing anything with food besides eating it.

But something had changed between them and Merlin could feel it, almost as if Arthur was purposefully avoiding him, and if he wasn't avoiding him, he was always watching him. It had been hard for him not to notice it. At first Merlin was convinced that it was Gwen the prince had been staring at since the first several times he had seen his gaze, he had been with her. However, the lingering looks had become more frequent and more directed at him and him alone. It made his heart beat fast, his cheeks flush, but he did not want to go through what he had before. Arthur and Gwaine, in his mind, were not all that far off personality wise, that and Arthur pretty much had every girl in the kingdom after him.

Merlin found his eyes glancing over to watch Arthur care for his horse, a calm peaceful look on the prince's face that Merlin had only ever seen when he was fast asleep. His eyes turned back towards the small iron pot he was stirring filled with bits of dried fish and vegetables he was cooking into a makeshift stew. If anything at least it would help to warm the both of them up…the rain had soaked every piece of clothing they had, and Merlin was still shivering despite being right by the fire.

There was no way he could get warm and he had been trying, the young warlock was sitting as close to the fire as he physically could, knees pulled up to his chest, one arm wrapped around them. As he sat there, cold and shivering, a part of him was desperately wishing that Gwaine was there despite everything that had happened between them. Least if Gwaine was there, Merlin would have the other man helping him to try and get warm…and there was no way that Arthur would do anything like that. After all, while they were friends, Merlin was still his servant.

He felt the weight of a blanket on his shoulders and glanced at his shoulder to see what he was pretty sure was the blanket from under the horse's saddle, and that Arthur's hand was still there. "You were shivering, can't have you getting sick Merlin," the prince said, and let his hand linger there before going to sit across from Merlin, the other saddle blanket around his shoulders.

"Thank you Arthur," Merlin said in a hushed voice, cuddling into the slightly into the saddle blanket, it was for the most part, still warm. "It's almost done…just another minute or so…" he let his voice trail off drifting back into thought. They sat in silence until Merlin had spooned out the food onto their plates.

The prince let out a small sigh and looked at Merlin. "You know they'll come find us right?" he said with an almost comforting tone to his voice, almost.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, his fork in his mouth. "I know sire," he replied after a moment, setting down his fork and plate so he could pull the blanket closer around him. "But it is the when that I am worried about. I think your father would never forgive me if you got sick while I was suppose to be taking care of you."

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "No he probably wouldn't, more than likely you'd end up in the stockades again with rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at you again." There was a light smirk on his lips that only made Merlin roll his eyes at him. "Oh come on Merlin it wasn't that bad was it?"

Merlin was half tempted to stick his tongue out of his mouth at Arthur but for some reason he figured that would end badly. "Do you know how long it takes to get the smell of rotten produce out of your hair? No you wouldn't cause you're mister perfect prince soon to be king of Camelot."

The look that Arthur gave him shut Merlin right up. "Not exactly easy being prince Merlin. God sometimes I wish I was more like you. Not the servant part, but the not being royalty…"

"Except you'd starve…" Merlin said giving the prince a teasing smile, hoping that he did realize that he was joking with him. The image of the raw chicken still stood out in his mind and having it tossed at him.

"Only if I didn't have someone like you by my side…helping me…keeping me safe…sane…and ridding away the loneliness…" Arthur whispered glancing up at Merlin, and their gaze met as Merlin felt Arthur's hand on his knee.

The young warlock's heart pounded hard in his chest, the fire glowing brighter the instant their gaze met. His nervous eyes traveled from the hand on his leg, to Arthur sitting so close to him. Was he saying…Could it be possible… His emotions were doing the tango until he glanced back into the prince's blue eyes, and the rest of the world could have melted away and he wouldn't have cared. "Arthur…"

That was all he was able to say before the future king of Camelot, leaned forward enough to brush their lips together in a soft hesitant kiss. For the first moment, Merlin could do nothing, his eyes widened with surprise, body stiff, but this was Arthur…his prince…the other side of the same coin…their destiny.

Merlin closed his eyes and pressed his lips back against Arthur's, his hand covering the one on his knee. The fire roared back into life, the flames licking at the high ceiling, but neither prince nor servant noticed it, more focused on the kiss they shared, and of what it would bring between them.

"No one can know about us Merlin…" Arthur said breathlessly against Merlin's lips, the pair of them having moved closer to one another. "I fear…my father's reaction to this…even just finding out we…"

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand softly, trying to reassure him. "I know Arthur…I won't let anyone find out…I won't get in the way of you becoming king…" He meant it, if it came down to it as conflicted as Merlin was feeling with his feelings for the prince, and the lingering ones that belonged to a certain knight, he knew he'd do everything in his power to make sure that Arthur would become king. "But for now we are here…and we are here together…and that's what matters."

The caution and confusion left the prince's actions as their lips met again in a more heated, passionate kiss, their bodies warmed by the roaring fire.

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened with their usual creaking of the heavy wood as they moved to reveal Sir Gwaine Lothain, dressed in his armor glistening from the rain, wet hair clinging to forehead. Opposite him sat Uther, and beside him stood Giaus, more than likely both were there worried about the missing prince and Merlin, and that was the reason that Gwaine was there.

He approached the pair of them and bowed his head to his King. "My lord, if I may have a moment of your time? I could perhaps offer a solution to your worries over your son, and," he paused glancing at Giaus. "Your apprentice."

"Yes, what is it, what do you know about the location of my son?" Uther asked, worry lining his furrowed brow beneath his crown. "Speak fast Gwaine."

The knight looked up, glancing between them. "Before Lancelot and I became your loyal knights of Camelot, we both lived and traveled the lands that surround the castle. No one other than fellow wanderers would know the woods as well as us." Again, Gwaine bowed his head. "And I am here to offer our services to you once again, to go and search with the hope of bringing them both home safely."

There was a moment of silence before Uther stood up approaching the knight, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "That is a brave and valued offer, and I appreciate it Sir Gwaine. I would be glad to accept and bless the mission you and sir Lancelot have offered. Go, find my son and do not return without him."

Gwaine bowed his head again. "As you wish my lord," he said softly before he turned and made his way back towards the knights quarters and Lancelot's room. He made only one stop by the kitchens to get food for their trip. Both he and Lancelot could hunt so it wouldn't be all that difficult of a task, but in the rain? Near impossible for game hunting…

Food packed, the soaked knight made his way back towards the knight's rooms. Each of them had a room of their own to stay, larger one for those with family. He knocked on Lancelot's door and went in to see his fellow knight pulling a shirt over his head. "Get packed Lance."

"Why?" Lancelot asked almost instantly, tossing a dry cloth to Gwaine. "Are we going somewhere?"

As Gwaine toweled his hair dry he nodded, watching Lancelot give him an almost stern look. "We're going into the woods to find Arthur and Merlin, by order of King Uther himself."

Lancelot rolled his eyes at Gwaine and shook his head. "Meaning you went to him and requested that we got the assignment?" There was a slight note of curiosity to his voice, which was good for Gwaine, meant Lance wasn't entirely annoyed for the request to go out into the rain.

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and set the bag of food down. "We are. Just us, no one else…" A playful smirk formed on Gwaine's lips as he snaked his arms around Lancelot's waist resting his head on his chin. "We'll look for them but in this weather…we'll need to rest the horses often and thus I figured-"

"That we would get time alone together," Lancelot replied leaning back against Gwaine ever so slightly, nuzzling the scruff on his jaw. "While we search for our missing prince and Merlin."

There was a smirk on Gwaine's lips and he nodded, returning the nuzzle Lancelot gave him. "We have to wait till morning it is too dark for us to head out into the woods, it's nearly pitch black…and there would be no way a torch would stay lit in the storm."

"Of course, only with magic would it stay lit…" Lancelot teased lightly, nudging Gwaine slightly. "But we should leave now…the rain is not as heavy…"

There was a pause, and then Gwaine nodded, pulling his arms back away from Lancelot. "Then we should get packed, and you dressed," the knight replied, bowing his head at Lancelot. "I will see you soon Lance. By the stables in ten." Gwaine left the room without another word to pack his own clothes and various other items they could possibly need for their mission.

* * *

The prince's eyes were locked on the form of Merlin as the boy stood outside of the cave getting washed off by the rain, a task that he himself had only just finished doing. There was a lazy smile on his lips as the let the fire dry him, eyes never leaving Merlin. He couldn't honestly believe that Merlin, his Merlin, had let him kiss him, that Merlin was willing to risk it all just for a chance at what could be.

His gaze drifted back into focus as Merlin walked back over to him, using a dirty shirt around his waist. He took one look at Arthur and gave him a confused look. "What is it? You got that surprised stunned look of confusion on your face."

Arthur simply smiled and held up, a pair of semi dry pants to Merlin. It wasn't until Merlin had taken the pants and Arthur had laid down on the cave floor that the prince closed his eyes, still smiling. "There's just something about you Merlin, that I can't quite put my finger on."


	4. Chapter 4

It was probably his worst fear coming true, and there was nothing Arthur could do but sit there and watch as Merlin shivered beneath the various blankets he had put over him. He was sick, there was no denying that. His beloved servant was sick and there was no way he could get better without help from Gaius. The change from healthy to sick seemed to almost happen overnight, but it could have been worse he just had to keep telling himself that.

"Arthur?" The soft voice asked him and the prince's gaze was almost instantly on Merlin, the boy's head in his lap. Merlin's fingers reached up to touch his cheek, his blue-gray eyes staring into Arthur's bright blue ones. "Arthur…I'll be fine, you don't need to watch over me every second…you're allowed to rest you know."

He did know, but he just didn't want to leave the cave just in case Merlin did need him. "Yes Merlin I do know that, but I'm not going to leave you alone in here. If we leave the cave, we're riding back to Camelot. Together. Even if I have to carry you back there myself."

His words made his companion smile slightly and curl up closer to the prince shivering again as his fingers gripping at Arthur's hand. "It will pass Arthur, Gaius has been teaching me about science and illnesses, this is just a head cold."

Whether or not Merlin believed that, Arthur did not think so, in fact he was more or less thinking the worst thing possible. It wasn't like he had ever been in a situation such as his current one before. He had seen his friends ill, had seen maybe one or two die from one that was fatal, but never had he been completely alone with no way of helping him. As he thought of Gaius his eyes fell on the bag that Merlin had packed. Maybe, just maybe there was something that was in there he could use. "Merlin…what about what's in your pack?"

Merlin slowly sat up, and leaned over to drag his bag closer to him. "Maybe…there's just some basic supplies…" Merlin muttered under his breath as he began to search through the bag. After a moment Merlin pulled out a small bottle of something that had a blueish tint to it.

"What's that?" Arthur asked a bit more warily than he wanted his voice to sound as he took the bottle from Merlin, trying to figure out what was inside just by looking at it. "Medicine?"

As Merlin took the bottle back he nodded. "Gaius said that it would help get rid of pressure in a person's head…maybe will help me be able to breathe through my nose…" Merlin told Arthur softly easily uncorking the bottle, drinking some of the blue liquid. The face Merlin made as the liquid hit his tongue made a small smirk form on Arthur's lips despite the situation. "Tastes like the rotten vegetables they used to throw at me…"

The prince shook his head, and, after a moment of hesitation, pulled Merlin into his lap, holding the thinner male close to him. "How long till it works?" Arthur asked, his fingers trailing over Merlin's cloth covered back, worry still in his eyes.

The response came in the form of Merlin shrugging, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder, curling up into the extra warmth that Arthur was giving off. "I don't know. Gaius just said it would help with a sore head…"

Arthur nodded holding the shivering Merlin closer to him. There was really nothing else they could do for the time being other than sit there and hope the rain would pass. Arthur's eyes moved from the crackling fire to Merlin who was resting comfortably in his arms. They had food left, dried meats and fruits, a loaf of bread that had survived their very wet ride through the woods thanks to careful wrapping, but nothing Arthur would consider giving Merlin…His friend was sick, and most of the time when he had been sick, he had soup. However, if he wanted his friend to eat something that always seemed to make sick people feel better, that would involve cooking, which he never claimed to have any skill at doing.

With a small sigh, Arthur gently laid Merlin down on the makeshift bed they had made the previous night out of the saddle blankets from the horses, and put his hunting jacket over Merlin as a blanket. For a moment, he watched his long time friend rest, the soft rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took, a peaceful look on Merlin's face. There was a small smile on Arthur's lips as he watched him, brushing some of the hair from Merlin's face before he stood up.

It wouldn't be a real soup…but hopefully something that was warm and still would taste good. They had the basic supplies, a small pot and some bowls and spoons, and Arthur's hunting knife. He put the pot by the fire after he let it fill up with rain; the plan had turned from soup to warming up some of the dried fruit in the hot water and some of the meat. Once the water seemed to be hot enough he put the dried fruit in while the meat was resting on a rock by the fire.

All the while Merlin slept, Arthur stayed by his side, stirring his pot of water with the fruit, making sure the meat got warmer than it's cold dried state that it was in. As the minutes passed, his mind began to wander to thoughts of the past, of the present, and of the future, mainly the main horror of if his father any came to find out about him and Merlin.

That thought alone sent a shiver over Arthur's spine and in the back of his mind he did know that his father could never find out about them. The punishment for himself would be bad, but for Merlin? Oh his father would say it was witchcraft and burn Merlin at the stake, something that Arthur would rather die than see. He'd rather be disowned for having an affair with another man then watch Merlin burn, hear his screams, it would destroy him.

A small groan came from Merlin and Arthur looked at him as Merlin curled up on himself into a small ball, shivering under the blanket. If it made the difference between Merlin's life or him burning at the stake…Arthur would rather him be alive and have to lie to his father, than let the king find out.

* * *

The rain pounded down around them, softer than the earlier downpour, but still hard enough that both Gwaine and Lancelot had to wear their helmets in order to see where they were going. The pace was slow, set by the horses and their complete unwillingness to run in the rain. They had brought as few things as they could so not to weigh down their loyal beasts, as their hooves would surely sink in the mud if they stayed in one place for too long. They had to keep going, there was no other option, they had to find Arthur and Merlin and get them back to the castle before Uther grew so impatient that all of the knights were sent out to find them.

The rain kept pouring and pouring drenching both knights to the bone until they got into the forest where, because of the trees, the pounding of the rain on their armor was lessened. It was then that Gwaine took the opportunity to look at his companion, to check on him and see how he was doing. "Lancelot think you can keep going?" he asked his fellow knight, his gloved fingers curling around the reigns trying to keep a tight hold on his horse.

The poor animals were skittish enough as it was from the storm they were riding through as seen by Wolfgang, Lancelot's horse, pawing nervously at the ground. Lancelot nodded his response though stayed quiet as he ran his fingers over Wolfgang's neck trying to calm his horse down.

Gwaine nodded, nudging the horse with his feet and they were off riding again. It was a comfortable silence that they rode in, if only because talking would be difficult with the sound of the rain filling their ears. Gwaine knew that sooner or later they would have to stop sooner or later to let the horses rest, but that would involve finding a shelter large enough for all of them.

It was easy going until there was a loud clap of thunder, which had both horses snorting and pawing the ground, trying to get away from the loud noise. Gwaine had to hold on tight to his reigns to keep his horse under control. His gaze darted over to Lancelot, the knight having more trouble with his much younger horse. Another clap of thunder and Lancelot's horse bucked him off, the knight hitting the ground, the impact softened by the mud.

Gwaine, having regained control of his horse, Gustav, rode ahead, grabbing the reigns of the frightened horse before going back over to Lancelot. He got off of his horse and knelt down beside Lancelot, one hand still on the reigns of the two horses. "Lancelot?" he asked his eyes watching as Lancelot sat up looking at him through his helmet.

"I'm fine Gwaine…" Lancelot told him standing back up and remounting his horse, Gwaine doing the same. They had to ride on, the knowledge they had to get inside driving their actions.

They kept riding, the horses moving much more unwillingly than before, for a good ten minutes before they came upon what appeared to be an abandoned cabin, complete with a small stable for the two horses. Once they had gotten them inside, Gwaine and Lancelot made their way into the house, swords held at the ready.

Other than the creaky floor boards that sent the mice scattering to other hiding spots there was no one in the house. The two looked at each other and set about cleaning up the area around the fireplace where they could hang their clothes to dry, and get warm. Gwaine had successfully got the fire lit and started watching Lancelot a small frown on his lips as he saw Lancelot flinch when he took off his armor. "Lance…you okay?"

Lancelot looked at his friend started and nodded as he continued to take off his armor. "Yes I am Gwaine. Why?" There was a subtle wary tone in Lancelot's voice as he turned his back to him.

"You fell off of a horse and just walked away," Gwaine replied as he stood up. He moved over to Lancelot and caught his wrist causing the other man to flinch in pain. Gwaine met Lancelot's gaze before he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Lancelot's wrist was swollen and obviously painful to touch and move. "Go sit down Lance."

While Lancelot took a seat by the fire, Gwaine got two sticks and some of the bandages they had packed. Gwaine sat down by Lancelot and took hold of his wrist, his eyes on his companion. "Hold as still as possible," he instructed before he proceeded to splint Lancelot's wrist with the sticks, holding them in place with the bandages. "It doesn't look broken…just a sprain…try not to move it."

The knight nodded and looked down at the floor. "Guess I still need to work more with Wolfgang…" he said a bit shyly, running his fingers against the dusty floor, drawing a simple circle. "He's a good horse, but he's got a lot of work to do before he'll be battle ready…"

"I know he will be," Gwaine replied to him softly reaching over to hold Lancelot's non-injured hand. "But many horses don't do well with thunder, don't worry about it. And you're alive which is even more important Lance."

That brought a small smile to Lancelot's lips and he squeezed Gwaine's hand. "Worked so hard to become a knight, a permanent injury would just wreck everything I've worked for." Lancelot shrugged his shoulders looking down at his bandaged arm. "So…you're right more important thing is that I'm alive and for the most part in one piece."

"Exactly," Gwaine agreed with him before he looked back into the fire. "I do hope those two are okay…" he voiced after a moment, his hand still wrapped around Lancelot's.

Lancelot's eyes traveled over to Gwaine and he nodded. "I do too, but I am sure they are alright. Arthur's a damn good fighter, and Merlin can hold his own if need be…"

The mention of Merlin, the thought of Merlin in danger made Gwaine's stomach churn uneasily. There were still feelings there that he could not deny, he cared about Merlin, and more than he should when he knew Merlin did not feel the same. He squeezed Lancelot's hand tightly. "Seen them both in action, they're good at what they do."

There was a moment of silence in which Gwaine turned to look at Lancelot, the man had a small frown on his lips. They were both thinking the same thing…what if something bad had happened to them, and what if the storm was not just a bad storm, what if someone had made it rain as hard as it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I play the "let's screw with the myths in the show" game. You'll understand what I mean by this soon enough. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Arthur was out gathering food and hopefully more wood, much to the dislike of Merlin, the prince had insisted on going alone. Then again…it gave him time to figure out what the hell was going on with his body. He felt like he was on fire, but whenever Arthur touched his skin, he claimed it was like ice. His skin itched, his jaw ached, and his fingers were growing number, and the searing pain on his back. Nothing made sense there wasn't anything that could cause something like this. Unless…unless what he had read about the dragonlords was true…

The young warlock sat in the cave alone, his fingers itching at his skin again, his eyes on the ground trying to remember what exactly it said, or at least the rumor it hinted at. He closed his eyes, the itching and scratching continuing. And it hit him, the rumor that when they died a dragonlord could become a dragon itself, thus ensuring the survival of the dragons. But if that was true…did that mean that he was dying?

Merlin shook his head over and over again standing up to pace back and forth in their cave. No this was just a cold he had and no one had ever died of a simple head cold that he could recall. To him that only meant one thing, that whatever this was started as a cold, but had become something to do with magic.

His eyes drifted down to his arm where his skin was red from all his scratching, a frown forming on his lips. If he scratched it much more it would probably start to bleed, but his skin itched so badly that the desire to scratch it was nearly impossible to stop. It didn't help that he wanted Arthur back, but…perhaps the whole situation would just scare the prince away from him, which was something he so did not want, not after everything.

In the short time they had been trapped in the cave, Merlin had had a lot of time to think about everything that was going on, think about his relationship with Arthur that had become something more than friends. They were more than master and servant, more than friends, their relationship had become a secret most precious to them, almost as sacred as his magic. The fear was flooding his veins again, the worry about someone finding out about his magic, the fear of what Arthur would do.

How was he suppose to sit there and tell the person he loved that he had magic, the one thing Arthur had been raised since birth to believe was evil and to be feared? How was he suppose to explain that the dragonlord they had watched die was actually his father? That he had saved his ass so many times that if it wasn't for him Arthur would be dead?

He bit his lower lip, stopping in his train of thought from the one word that had crossed his mind. Could he possibly love Arthur? Was it possible that he could trust him, the prince who seemed to flirt with everything that had breasts and looked pretty? Merlin shook his head, his fingers tangling in his black hair. Arthur wasn't Gwaine, he didn't drink and when he did he didn't wander off with strange people…or his knights.

There had been so much that had happened because of Gwaine, his trust completely screwed up with between his cheating ex-lover and Morgana, the crazy witch. Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he stood up moving to stand by the entrance to the cave. His entire body felt like it was on fire…and without a second thought, Merlin pulled off his shirt and scarf leaving them both on the floor of the cave. His boots came next, his sore and tired feet glad to be free of their confines, and in nothing but his pants the young warlock stepped out into the rain.

Merlin closed his eyes, let the rain cover him from head to toe. It felt amazing, like all his worries were being washed from his body and absorbed into the ground. The mud squished beneath his feet, cool and wet easing the pain in his body. The young warlock held out his arms and turned in a slow circle.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" The voice brought him out of the mild trance he had been in and he opened his eyes to gaze at Arthur, the prince wearing his hunting jacket again, holding the reigns of his horse in his hand. Both human and animal were soaked.

"Enjoying the rain…" Merlin said softly looking at him and he held out his hand to the prince. "Feels nice on my skin."

"You'll catch your death out here Merlin…" Arthur took his hand and gently pulled the wet and muddy servant to him, one arm going around his waist. "How are you feeling…?"

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes the color of the sky beyond the clouds and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Until a couple of minutes ago, like I could scratch off my skin or burn from the inside out." The prince leaned forward brushing their lips together lightly in a quick kiss. "Did you get food? Or wood?"

Arthur nodded towards his horse, the saddle bags filled with supplies he had managed to gather in the rain. "I wish the sun would shine…then I'd be able to get the help you need…" Arthur whispered his hand brushing against Merlin's cheek. "But I can't change it…and I've prayed to the gods of old that it would just for you."

A shudder passed over Merlin, a wave of pain that rain up his spine, but he forced a smile on his lips, his fingers brushing against Arthur's lips. "No…I don't wish it will change…I don't want the rain to stop. Then I…then we might not."

The prince felt the shudder and held Merlin closer to his body. "We should get you inside Merlin…"

No answer.

A frown formed on Arthur's lips and he looked down to the thinner male in his arms. Merlin's eyes were closed, head resting on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur shook his head and easily picked Merlin up in his arms, heading back into the cave, Athena following close behind him.

He laid Merlin down on the makeshift bed they had created from their now dry clothes and the saddle blanket from Merlin's horse. His eyes lingered on Merlin's sleeping face, palm resting on his cheek. Arthur wished he knew how to save Merlin, how to make him feel better besides just the basics of warm food, water, and a warm bed.

Arthur, with a sigh, stood up going to unpack the fish he had manage to catch with his sword and put them on some sharpened sticks by the fire to cook it. Next it was the firewood, which he quickly put just by the fire to let it dry as much as he could before he would need to put it on the fire. His eyes once again traveled to Merlin's sleeping form as he sat back down. "You listen to me Merlin…you best get well again." The prince whispered to him, lying down beside Merlin, his arm wrapped around him. "Need you here by my side. Not sure I can do this without you."

The sounds of the horses pawing nervously at the cave floor reached his ears, but he paid it no mind, attributing it to the sounds of the storm just outside the cave. Had the prince looked he would have seen the gray dragon, scales slick with rain, bright eyes staring into the cave, resting just outside of it. It watched, and waited until Arthur was asleep beside the warlock, to take off into the air to return home, to the cave in the Valley of the Kings which led to the secret home of the dragons.

* * *

"Oh what the hell…" Lancelot looked over at Gwaine, the knight standing by the window, shaking his head. "Just can't win can I…" His friend's words were bringing a frown to his lips as Lancelot watched the other knight, he could have sworn he saw a single tear fall down the man's cheeks. Gwaine moved back to his bedroll and laid back down, his eyes still staring out the window. "I don't know what I'm doing…I don't know what I'm doing now."

Lancelot tilted his head following his gaze out the window. "Gwaine?" Lancelot asked his eyes returning to his friend's face, the tears fell down his cheeks, leaving a little trail of diamonds in their wake.

"It's funny…the night can make me so blind to everything…Only to awake and realize if I run in there to save them on a white horse, I'll just be hurt again." Gwaine sat back up staring down at his hands in his lap. He rubbed his hand against his eyes a small sad smile on his lips. "Blew it with Merlin, Lancelot…"

The sight of the other knight crying near broke Lancelot's heart, the tears trailing down the man's cheeks to fall onto the floor. With a sigh, Lancelot moved over to Gwaine and sat down beside him, his hand covering one of Gwaine's. Lancelot knew the whole situation with Merlin if only because he had been apart of it, and Gwaine had seriously tried to win Merlin back, but it had become a lost cause.

He couldn't stand the sight of Gwaine crying. Not Gwaine, not only of the few men to ever come close to beating him in training, not the man who had become a very close friend, and certainly not the man who he cared about, he couldn't have Gwaine keep crying. With Merlin, Gwaine didn't have a chance of winning him back, though in the back of his mind Lancelot knew the solution.

With his free hand, Lancelot touched Gwaine's face, turning the other male to look into his eyes. "It's hard Gwaine…to see you this way, to watch the tears fall from your eyes, the night brings out the worst and the best." Lancelot brushed a stray tear away with his thumb looking into the other male's eyes. "Seeing you like this, upset over something that happened in the past, it pains me to watch."

Gwaine rested his head on Lancelot's shoulder, eyes on their hands as he laced their fingers together. "If you weren't here Lancelot…I don't think I'd go back to Camelot…" The soft admission was whispered to Lancelot; almost as if he didn't want to admit it to himself or the other, as if he whispered it to loudly the whole world would hear it and take it as the worst.

Lancelot let his head rest against Gwaine's his eyes closed as he squeezed his hand softly trying to comfort him the best he could. "Guess that means I need to stay and give you a reason to always return to our home, to be with me."

The words hung heavy in the air as Gwaine pulled back to meet Lancelot's sincere gaze. Neither Lancelot nor Gwaine wanted to break the gaze, the realization of what came from Lancelot's words, the knowledge that he cared about Gwaine, and that Gwaine seemed to feel the same.

Slowly the distance between them closed as Gwaine gently brushed his lips against Lancelot's in a tender kiss, one quite different from their normal fevered and rushed ones in the heat of their secret meetings. Lancelot wanted the special, sweet moment to continue but all too soon, Gwaine had pulled back and stood up.

"We should get going Lancelot…we need to find them…" There was a small frown on Gwaine's lips, his fingers still tangled with Lancelot's. "It's our duty as knights…"

A small sigh passed over Lancelot's lips as he stood up. "I know…we should go on foot, best not risk another injury right?" he said trying to fake a smile on his lips. In reality he was disappointed that Gwaine had stopped the moment, but he had been right too. It was their duty, and personal lives came second to the safety of their prince.

* * *

A chuckle passed over the enchantress's lips as she ran her fingers over the caldron filled with water, the image of Arthur holding the sleeping form of Merlin rippling across the surface. The plan was coming together oh so perfectly, and soon, soon they would be able to strike the King where it hurt, and take the life of his son, by making the prince want to throw himself from the ledges by the sea.

Her sister approached from behind and the enchantress's eyes flickered over to look at her. "Soon sister, Merlin will be too weak to defend himself, and when that time comes you will take his life and then tell the king you saw Arthur do it, using magic. He'll believe you over him, you know how high of respect he has for you."

The sister nodded and vanished from her sister's side, back into the cave, to prepare.


End file.
